1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to avian feeding devices. More particularly, it concerns feeding trays that can be removed and serviced without need to open or close the doors to exotic bird breeding cages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, feed trays of cages for birds or other small animals have been of two basic types, namely, either a permanent part of the cage structure or a separate vessel that is serviced by movement into and out of the cage through its door or other access closure. Since both types of such trays typically require opening of the cage door with attendant hand and arm insertions, they create possibility for escape. Further, separate feeding vessels that rest on the cage floor may be easily upset to create a messy cage.
These problems have been addressed by those skilled in the art resulting in the provision of feeding trays that can be serviced without need to open a cage door as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,554,165 and 5,142,247. The present invention provides further improvements in such types of feeding trays.